


【银博|R】《占有》

by lizibashike



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike
Summary: “您愿意把您交给我吗？全部的您？”





	【银博|R】《占有》

**Author's Note:**

> “您愿意把您交给我吗？全部的您？”

　　 夜空中的弯月静静地挂在上面，洒落大片大片柔和又暧昧的月光。

　　轻柔的吻落在博士的眼睫上。他看着银灰熠熠的双眸，里面仿佛有万丈星河，如此寂静又美丽。

　　“博士……您愿意把您交给我吗？”低低的声音在耳畔响起，“……全部的您？”

　　博士极力平稳下呼吸，使自己看上去没有那么局促。他握紧了拳头，轻轻点了点头。

　　“……是。”

　　从一开始，他就背负着不知去向又沉重得可怕的命运。他失去了记忆，被强行推上博士的头衔，扛下每位干员的生死。他用严实的面具与厚重的长袍掩住真实的表情，极力把最可靠的一面留给别人。

　　没关系，他想。我并没有很辛苦，也没有很累。

　　我撑得下去。

　　但是从什么时候开始，柔软的情绪开始一点点滋生？或许是被干员们拉着关心或调笑，或许是坚持这么久以后换来的信任，也或许……是因为面前这个男人。

　　博士听到了一声低低的笑。他被压在了一旁的桌子上，银灰的气息铺天盖地地向他袭来，清浅又好闻。吻落在他的嘴唇上，这次却不再是体贴的浅尝辄止。对方毫不客气地直入腹地，侵略性十足。博士有些无措地，却被人解开了衣服。

　　“你不知道……我忍了多久了。”满含欲望的声音在寂静的房间里格外清晰。而这次，他没有用敬称。

　　“我有多喜欢你，他们有多喜欢你……你都不知道。你总是傻乎乎的，随便接近别人，随便对别人温柔。”到最后，银灰简直有些咬牙切齿 ，“我不准。”

　　衣服被扒下，吻从脖颈开始，一直向下吻到胸前。两颗小巧的红宝石被细细碾磨成了深红色，透着淫靡的气息。

　　博士抑制不住地发出了一声喘息。

　　“等等……别……不要咬那里……啊！”

　　“我会让你愉快。”银灰笑了，“相信我……博士。”

　　酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着胸前的感觉神经传到脑部。博士眼尾有些潮湿，只能任由面前的男人摆布。银灰的吻一直蔓延到大腿根，然后……一口含住了面前颤颤巍巍挺立起来的性器。

　　“啊！”

　　博士无法抑制地发出了一声呻吟。他涨红了脸，磕磕巴巴道：“不……别……！”

　　温热的口腔包裹住无比敏感的性器，他感觉到有什么柔软的东西正在舔舐它，舔舐那个他从未抚慰过的地方……

　　他失神地望着前方。浅淡的月光洒在屋子里，而屋子里……只有他的喘息声，和身下的啧啧水声。

　　多巴胺分泌实在太多了，分泌太多会怎么样呢？为什么今晚会变成这样子？他明明……

　　他胡思乱想着，却感觉到下身的快感越来越强烈。他忍不住弓起身子，下意识想要把性器更加深入。银灰毫不吝啬地给予了他满足，却在最关键的时刻……把性器吐了出来，并用指尖按住了性器顶部。

　　“我……银灰！”

　　“要不要叫点好听的？”银灰眸中笑意满满，“比如……”

　　“哥哥？”

　　青年的笑容灿烂无比，仿佛只是在说什么“今天天气可真好”之类的话。

　　博士骤然惊醒，挣扎着想要逃开，却被轻松束缚住。

　　“博士，不要小看我。”银灰温柔地揉了揉他的黑发，“你逃不开的哦。”

　　“呜……”

　　无法释放的折磨侵袭了博士的大脑。银灰看着他嫣红的眼尾和欲落的泪珠，眼底一片晦暗。

　　想拥有他，永远锁住他。把这张温柔又忠诚的假面撕碎，告诉他自己可怕的占有欲，每天抱到他哭泣。

　　只不过……

　　那样做的话，博士会不开心的吧？

　　银灰静静地看着他。博士全身布满爱痕，苍白的皮肤似乎轻轻一擦就能破开。

　　脆弱又美丽。

　　博士快要被这种感觉给逼疯了。他抓着窗帘，声音已经带了哭腔：“……哥哥……”

　　强烈的羞耻感包裹住他的全部思维，他几乎不敢看他，只能闭着眼不说话。

　　对方似乎愣了一下，然后轻轻笑了一声，把手指移开了。博士感到有什么东西在亟待释放——他射了出来。

　　白色的浊液被修长白皙的手指抹干净，银灰看着他惊慌的神色，慢条斯理地舔了一下手指。

　　“博士真好吃。”他笑了，“上面那张嘴那么甜……试试下面这张吧？”

　　博士脑子里还是一团浆糊，等到反应过来的时候，已经被人抱上了床，压在腿上。双腿被分开，一根手指顺着唾液与精液的润滑，挤入了双臀间。

　　异物侵入的感觉实在太过鲜明。博士不适地动了动腿，低声道：“快点……”

　　“博士迫不及待了？”银灰笑道，“看来我很合格。”

　　……他的本意不是这样！

　　“我是说……”

　　“说你爱我。”银灰打断他，手指慢慢在里头搅动起来，摸索着那一点，“是不是？”

　　骤然的刺激让原本有些疲软的性器再一次挺立起来。博士声音里带了哭腔：“是……”

　　第二根手指被塞入，博士忍不住发出了一声呜咽：“涨……”

　　“现在就开始哭了？”对方似乎有些无奈，“才两根呢。”

　　“待会儿不要哭的太过了，”他温柔地笑了，只是说出的话却让人实在不放心，“我会心疼的呢。”

　　博士身子颤了颤，感受着那两根手指在自己隐秘处的动作，忍不住往前爬了爬，却被对方轻松扣住，并塞入了第三根手指。

　　初次接受开拓的后穴已经有些红肿了。即便银灰的动作十分温柔，也无法使硬件得到改善。这个扩张做得格外长，等塞进第四根手指的时候，博士已经开始小声哭泣了。

　　“不行……吃不下了……”

　　博士下意识回头看青年，泪眼朦胧间，隐约能看到青年的动作……他在干什么？

　　泪花被拭去，银灰裸着上身，裤子被解开，露出……

　　“……等，等等！”博士不可置信地看着眼前的景象，“不……这不行的……”

　　银灰揉了揉他的发：“乖，相信我。”

　　博士被摆成一个跪趴的姿势。样子可怖的性器在他臀缝中摩擦了几下，激起了一连串的小鸡皮疙瘩。

　　“博士……让我进去吧。”银灰慢慢的凑近他的后颈，伸出舌头舔了舔那一小块肌肤，“……好吗？”

　　恍惚之间，博士觉得自己似乎不由自主地点了点头。他感觉到有一双手将他的双腿拉开，有什么炙热滚烫的东西抵在了那个脆弱的入口——

　　等等！

　　博士还没将这句话说出口，便感觉后颈被咬住了，与之一同前来的是身体被劈开一般的痛楚——

　　“呜——”

　　后穴被骤然撑开，成为一个不可思议的圆。博士吃痛地扬起脖颈，下意识想要逃跑，却被银灰更紧地抱住。

　　“不许跑。”他低声说，“不许离开我……”

　　“出……出去！”博士眼尾红了一大片，几乎马上就要哭出来了，“我好疼……快出去……”

　　“乖，忍一忍。”银灰舔舐着他的后颈下方，“很快就好了……博士。”

　　他开始慢慢的耸动起来。但无奈资本实在太雄厚，容纳的地方又太小，还是有些吃力。博士紧紧咬着下唇不哭出声来，身体却在不停颤抖。

　　“不……我不要了……”博士呜咽道，“你停一停……等等……银灰！你停一停啊……”

 

　　银灰笑着看他：“该叫什么？”

　　笑容灿烂又无害，可身下的动作却堪称凶猛。博士被这刺激逼得几乎要崩溃，低低道：“哥……哥哥……停一下……等等……啊！”

　　银灰把他抱了起来，转了个位置，放在了自己腿上，俩人面对面坐着，博士的重量却全部压在银灰的双臂上。

　　“放我下来……”  
　　  
　　身体内粗大的性器碾磨着敏感的内壁，像是要将它完全撑开一般。博士皱着眉头，眼泪有些无法自抑地漫了上来：“啊……”  
　　  
　　“博士……”他听到银灰低低的声音，“我真想把你吞下肚。”  
　　  
　　突然，托着腰部向上的力量被卸下，博士只感到自己被一股大力直直拉下去，性器一时间侵入到最深——  
　　  
　　“呜——”  
　　  
　　兽族比人类更加狰狞可怖的性器不断侵犯着脆弱的肠壁，坏心眼地朝着最要命的地点进攻。博士扬起脖颈，几乎被这夹杂着痛意与快感的刺激逼得哭出声来。  
　　  
　　“不要撞那里……别……太深了……啊！”  
　　  
　　“博士真漂亮。”银灰叼着他后颈处的一小块皮肉，猫科动物舌头上的浅浅的倒刺让博士头皮一阵发麻。  
　　  
　　“等等……”博士垂下头，有些无力的靠在他身上，“停一下……”  
　　  
　　“博士亲我一下。”银灰的笑容不变，“亲我一下，我就停。”  
　　  
　　真是……无理取闹！  
　　  
　　博士勉强抬起头，亲了一下他的脸颊。嘴唇刚想离开，却被人按住后脑，嘴唇也覆了上去。  
　　  
　　唇齿相缠，透明的涎水滑下唇角，淫靡又充满情色气息。博士挣扎了一下，拽住了一条毛茸茸的大尾巴。  
　　  
　　“唔……”  
　　  
　　他睁开眼睛，却对上了一双幽深的琥珀色眼眸。  
　　  
　　银灰正在盯着他，眸子里的情欲和侵略感几乎不言而喻。博士下意识往后面缩了缩，却被体内的性器牢牢钉在了原地。  
　　  
　　“博士，请让我给您讲一个故事。”他轻轻的笑了，“在我的家乡，有一些小云豹……会在性交的时候抚摸伴侣的尾巴。”  
　　  
　　博士怔怔地看着他，没来由的居然感觉到了一阵恐惧。  
　　  
　　银灰看着他的眼神，几乎是看猎物一般，似乎想要将他吞吃入腹。  
　　  
　　“我不听了……”他慌乱的摇了摇头，“我不……”  
　　  
　　“这可不行。”银灰温柔的吻了吻他的额角，“在我们雪豹一族……抚摸尾巴的意思是求欢哦。”  
　   
　　“……您在向我求欢吗，博士？”  
　　  
　　他坏心眼地将身上一脸苍白的人抱了起来，却并没有抽出性器。博士感到身体里的巨物正在一点点涨到更大，徒劳的蹬了蹬腿，却只能让自己越陷越深。手心里的尾巴被人送进了更多，甚至不允许他松开。  
　　  
　　“我还是喜欢您来摸。”他含笑道，“毕竟，博士那么可爱。”  
　　  
　　“呜……太大了……不要……不要再撑了……”博士忍不住呜咽出声，“吃不下了……要坏掉的……”

　　“不会，博士不会坏掉的。”银灰拍了拍他的背安抚道，却引来怀中人的一阵颤栗。  
　　  
　　博士哭着哀求他停止，却还是被抵在了门上。金属门上的三秋凉意沁入肌肤，博士颤着身子，还是没忍住往身边唯一的温暖处缩了缩。  
　　  
　　银灰垂下眼看着他的眼眸，手指轻柔的揩去怀中人的泪痕：“别怕。”  
　　  
　　别怕。  
　　  
　　“我不会伤害您……”他的声音又轻又低，仿佛能随风散去，“我只是……太喜欢您了。”  
　　  
　　温文尔雅只是伪装，兽性永远是雪豹一族的本性。只要遇到真正喜爱的事物，贪婪的獠牙便会自然而然地从猛兽口中探出，扎入猎物的后颈。  
　　  
　　这才是银灰的真实面目啊……博士。  
　　  
　　大氅被解下，垫在门上。博士被男人托起臀，性器被抽出，绯红的软肉已经习惯了它的侵入，轮到离开了，居然开始不舍的吸啜着它，丝毫不顾主人的意愿。  
　　  
　　博士红着脸低下头，听到了一声轻笑。  
　　  
　　“这么舍不得我？”银灰状似无奈，“好吧，那就不走了。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，刚刚抽到头部的性器骤然狠狠撞了进来！  
　　  
　　“呜……轻点……”博士哭着摇头道，“银灰……”  
　　  
　　苍白瘦弱的漂亮男人赤裸着身体，哭的满脸泪痕。平日里沉稳平静的样子早已经被情欲消磨殆尽。身上的点点红痕遍布上下，连乳头都成了嫣红的颜色。身下的性器渗出的白浊淫靡又惹人遐想。银灰静静的看着自己的杰作，满足的咬上了他的喉结。  
　　  
　　这个人浑身都沾满他的气息，真是太好了。  
　　  
　　真是太好了。  
　　  
　　耳边响起这人无助的哭声，似乎都成了催情的迷药。看着他脆弱又可怜的样子，银灰更渴望的居然不是安慰他，而是希望他更加可怜巴巴才好。  
　　  
　　只对他可怜巴巴才好。  
　　  
　　成为众人精神依靠的博士，虽然体格并不强壮，可却总是能让人感到安心和可靠。但银灰更希望他能别那么倔强，也别总是逞强。  
　　  
　　要是对自己再依赖一点就好了。他近乎幼稚地想。像现在这样就很好。  
　　  
　　但是他知道，博士不会永远这样。博士背负的实在太多，他的性格又绝不允许他后退。  
　　  
　　……真是不听话。  
　　  
　　他发狠的往上一顶，听到了博士小兽一般呜咽的声音。  
　　  
　　他依恋地将头埋进博士颈窝，却突然听见了……敲门声。  
　　  
　　博士的身体突然一僵，本能地蜷起身子，后穴却咬的更紧了。  
　　  
　　虽然金属门十分坚固，可却并不算厚实。更何况罗德岛的干员五感都比一般人强很多，如果是别人……是可以听到里面的声音的。  
　　  
　　“停下……！”博士压低了声音道，“有人……”  
　　  
　　“没关系……”银灰喑哑道，“博士……您后面的小嘴真甜。”  
　　  
　　“……”博士气的提起拳头就要打他，可全身都被这无休无止的性交逼得没了半分力气。拳头刚提起就被无力的放了下去。  
　　  
　　门响了几声，见里面毫无回复，门外的人出声道：“博士？您在吗？”  
　　  
　　……是崖心？  
　　  
　　博士全身绷紧，几乎一动也不敢动。银灰被他这副受惊过度的样子看的有些好笑，压低了声音道：“博士要不要……”  
　　  
　　“那是你妹妹！”博士又羞又恼，气的扭过头，“不许干坏事……”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，银灰就死不悔改地往上顶了一下。  
　　  
　　“呜……”博士死死地咬住下唇，低声道，“别，不要现在……”  
　　  
　　性器缓缓抽出，又重重顶入。博士几乎要哭出声来，苦苦煎熬着，几乎要被这种羞耻与快感给逼疯。  
　　  
　　门外的崖心纳闷地看了看手里的蛋糕碟：“我记得博士是回房间了吧……”  
　　  
　　“博士，您睡了吗？”她提高了点音量，“我给你带了点蛋糕！”  
　　  
　　依然没有回应。  
　　  
　　崖心摸着下巴，无奈地摇摇头，转身走了。  
　　  
　　“门应该是坏了……好像有点抖。”她认真地想，“要跟阿米娅说一声才行。”  
　　  
　　门内——  
　　  
　　听到离开的脚步声，博士才松了口气，睁开眼刚想说什么，却被压在了门板上。黑暗中，兽类的琥珀色瞳孔几乎在发着光。里面的侵略意味不言而喻。  
　　  
　　狂轰滥炸一般的侵入袭来，博士几乎有些无法承受。双腿被高高架起，腰部被双臂箍住。后穴被肏得烂熟，肠壁里火辣辣的摩擦感伴着快感排山倒海般朝他涌过来。  
　　  
　　他被紧紧抱住，银灰温暖的体温隔着薄薄一层皮肉，几乎直达内里。性器骤然撑成最大，似乎有什么东西正从里面探出——  
　　  
　　博士愣了一下，突然疯狂挣扎起来：“等等……别……不要！”  
　　  
　　“不许拒绝。”银灰笑了，“博士不许拒绝我……”  
　　  
　　倒刺从性器里探出，博士死死的咬紧了下唇，呜咽道：“会很疼……银灰……”  
　　  
　　银灰吻着他的发：“仅此一次。”  
　　  
　　我想彻底地拥有你。  
　　  
　　彻底地。  
　　  
　　怒张的性器在肠道口涨到最大，倒刺紧紧吸附住内壁，带出浅浅的血丝——  
　　  
　　他释放在了博士身体里。  
　　  
　　滚烫的水流打在脆弱的内壁上，这是兽类最本质的占有。  
　　  
　　他占有了这个人。  
　　  
　　博士抽噎着抬头，却对上了银发男人跃跃欲试的眼光。  
　　  
　　“……再来一次？”他舔了舔下唇，声音暧昧，“……博士？”  
　　  
　　  
　　（完）


End file.
